I'm falling for you hard, love
by ashleywolfsister
Summary: Usagi faces a new enemy that destroys her home, the Sailor Scouts take her to a new demision where they meet the gundam pilots and also the start of a new beginning.
1. A new change

**Disclaimer: :: Emil (imported beer boy) walks out onto the stage:: hello, I'm the writer for the music in this story. AWS doesn't own Gundam Wing, Sailor moon, isn't the owner of any poems, or music in this damn Fic. So leave it be; back lawyers back!!! Muahhh! **J** ::runs back behind curtain as lawyers throw tomatoes!:: **

**AWS::Gives Emil a chunk of metal for his effort::**

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

        They were sitting by a fountain, in the Moon Kingdom, holding each other close. Future King Endymion had a worried look oh his face when he looked down at his, beloved, Future Queen Serenity in his firm grasp. 

    "What's wrong Endymion?" asked Serenity concerned. 

     "Nothing Princess but I think Earth is in terrible danger…." 

     "NO!" Serenity's eyes go wide before she could say another word Endymion cut her off with his fingers pressed to her lips. 

    "Shhh, listen if something happens to me I want you to go on without me, understand? This is important, Bunny, move on with your own live. Don't live in heartache forever, swear to me, on our love, you'll do this for me." 

    Serenity says a little shaky, "I'll do anything you think I should do, love, but…but you won't die, you are to be my King. I'll swear it, because I know nothing will happen to you."

       **Little did Serenity know, but not more three seconds later a loud CRASH!!! Is heard through out the kingdom. Soon after you can see the inner henshi enter the courtyard already in their pretty solider uniforms, at full speed, all running towards their princess.**

   "Mina, Lita, Amy, Raye what are you doing here!" Serenity panicked. 

   "We must get you out of here Serena!" 

   "NO! I can't leave Darien!"...But it was too late when Serena looked over where Darien had been he was gone. The only thing left was a single red rose with a locket necklace wrapped around stem, she picked up the locket and put it around her neck. Serena fell to her knees weeping knowing this was the last time she would see, her love, her prince. The scouts tried to get her to move but she just wouldn't.

   "Serena!!!" yelled the pretty soldiers together. 

   "You must get up we have to leave the Moon Kingdom, Now" Lita, Sailor Jupiter, pleaded. When Serena still didn't move the scouts circled around her and closed there eyes concentrating. Amy, Sailor Mercury, asked help from Queen Serenity….

     "_Queen Serenity we need your help! Princess Serena will not get up we don't know what is wrong and we afraid if we don't move her she will die!"_

    "No, she will not die for you will be protecting her I trust you, guardians. I'm afraid the king and I will die though, so will Endymion, but we will put up a good fight. You must take Artemis, Luna, and Sammy with you. You and the rest of the sailor scouts must take her to a different dimension. You must protect her do not let the enemy find her!"

_  " Who is the enemy, Queen!?"_

_  "We do not know…"_

_  "What should we do?"_

_  "Well, when you get to the next dimension you need to look for the Gundam Pilots they will help you and my daughter. You must not reveal your true forms or identities unless absolutely necessary. I will be warning them that you are coming, but that is all. Thank you, I will explain everything once you are safe and I have tried my best to beat this enemy!"_

    Amy opens her eyes to see all of them staring at her noticing the sign of Mercury glowing on her forehead and slowly fading. She looks around to see Mina holding Artemis and Raye holding Luna. While Sammy is crouched down next to Serena, trying to comfort her, only to find she is passed out. "Alright Scouts, Queen Serenity wants us to teleport to a different dimension. We must if we want to save Sailor Moon." 

   "Lets do this!" yells Mina determinedly. Holding hands, they all circle around Serena and Sammy.

   "Mercury Star Power!" yells Amy. A blue Mercury sign glows again on her forehead

   "Mars Star Power!" yells Raye. A red Mars sign starts to glow on her forehead.

   "Jupiter Star Power!" yells Lita. A green Jupiter sign glows brightly on her forehead.    

   "Venus Star Power!" yells Mina. An orange Venus sign starts shimmer on her forehead.

   "Moon Crystal Teleport!" yells Artemis and Luna. Their moon symbols glow bright yellow.

  The World blurred around them. When they were finally able to get to a normal stance, collect their bearings, and look around they noticed they were in their normal clothes and in an alley way. They needed help and fast! There was no way they could carry Serena with them everywhere.

       Suddenly there was five guys coming out of nowhere towards them. They went straight to Serena.

   "This must be Usagi!" exclaimed the blonde haired boy kneeling beside her.

   "Hn" replied the dark secretive "perfect soldier".

   "Looks like a bunch of baka onnas to me" grunted a boy with black hair and eyes.

   "No way man they're a bunch of Babes!" says a cheerful, happy-go-lucky youth, and jokester with a braid down his back and a hat pulled over his eyes; still looking around at all the girls.

   A boy with dark green eyes hidden by his brown hair, who never did talk much, just stood there and watched the scene frowning, knowing that things where going to change from this moment on.      

     When the scouts finally get over the shock, Amy practically pleads. "You wouldn't happen to be the Gundam pilots??"

     They all look at her in astonishment " Well, uh, yes we are" replies the blonde, still kneeling next to Serena.

     "Good, then take us home! We are exhausted." Exclaims Lita.

     All the boys look at each other then nodded. The blonde picks up Serena and starts to walk away the rest of the girls and boys (A/N including Sammy and the kitty's, duh!) and the two cats following behind him.

     When the blonde finally stops they are in front of a huge mansion. He, then, turns around looks at them all then walks in the door setting Serena down on the couch. Then turning to the group says, "Okay, we wont ask questions if you don't but we do need to tell each other names if we are going to be living with each other".

     They all nod and Amy steps up first followed by the other girls. "I am Amy Mizuno."

     "Nice to meet you all, I am Raye Hino"

     "I'm Lita Makoto"

     "Hello, Mina Aino, here"

   Next the blonde steps forward the other boys following. "I am Quatre Raberba Winner"

   The black haired and eyed was next, grumbles "Wufei Chang"

   The quiet, hidden boy just plainly states, "Trowa Barton" 

   The funny braided boy when next, "Well, Babes, I'm Duo Maxwell"

   You then hear an "Hn" then the "perfect soldier" says "Heero Yuy"

    A little more than ten seconds later you hear Serena move and all the boys look over at her. Quatre once again kneels by her and says, "Is this Usagi?" 

   The girls look at each other then shrug "Yes, that's Usagi."

   At that moment, Usagi just happened to wake up, she screams trying to make herself smaller into the couch, crying. Sammy goes next to her with both the cats with him. 

    "Oh yes, I am Sammy. The two cats are Artemis and Luna," he says pointing to each in turn.

    Usagi looks at him shocked, "Where are we? What am I doing here?"

    "We'll talk about it later Usagi" Mina replies worriedly "but for now how do you feel?" Mina looks at Quatre "We need to talk in private".

     "I'll show you to your rooms then". Quatre leaves the boys in the living room as he shows all the girls their rooms. As soon as he is gone they all run into Usagi's to talk things over with her.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

   Hope you all liked it. Number two will be out soon. Pleaze R+R, if you flame it then ill stop now! JSo please tell me some true reviews here! Also you can give me some idea…


	2. The start of a new life

  My disclaimer this time is the next addition to my cast Adam Rotruck a.k.a Ultimus he has written poems for my story and he will be coming up later in my story…(maybe the next chapter???)

 Adam: Hey, everyone Ashley doesn't own…uh…Gundam Wing or Sailor moon *Adam bows off the stage beat red and you here clapping and roses thrown*

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

In the living room/ Gundam pilots, Sammy, and Artemis

  Quatre looks around the room at all the boys and can tell they all like the girls some more than others and that Sammy and the cat were being accepted easily. He mentally sighed. He was very pleased at the way things were going…so far. 

  All Wufei could think about was that there was onna's living with them and he wanted to test them and see how weak these women really were. He was smirking to himself almost evilly. 

  Trowa was leaning against a wall thinking vividly; wondering how was he going to cope with these changes. Females love to talk which meant he was going to have to be more open. This was going to be a hard change for him. He then closed his eyes and just pictured how much his life would change, hoping it would be for the better.

  Duo wanted to talk. He was hyped up knowing five new hot girls his age were going to be living with them. He hoped to get know them all better. He also wanted to know if they would be going to school with them tomorrow.

  Heero he didn't know what to think, a part of him (the perfect soldier) was telling him he didn't care, he could ignore the change. There was also another side (his basic human side) was telling him he was happy to see others here and that he hoped that the meatball head looking girl would be okay.

  Sammy was very worried about Usagi and was pacing around the room Artemis on his shoulder murmuring and the cat almost looked like it was listening.

  All the pilots were also thinking about the strange dream they had had last night that warned them of this and how most of them had just shrugged it off. A part them couldn't ever forget that beautiful woman that looked so much like Usagi.

In Usagi's Bedroom/Sailor scouts and Luna 

"Who are those guys?" Usagi asked worriedly

  "Those are the Gundam pilots Quatre, Wufei, Trowa, Duo, and Heero" Amy answered.

  "Your mother told me to tell you all tomorrow you will go to school. You are all to be normal teenage girls till the time is right. She also said get to know the pilots they are important and you need to make friends with them." Luna turns and looks at Usagi a sad look in her eyes then slowly to the rest of the scouts, "Your mother will try and contact you soon…but when she does she will most likely be dead same with the rest of the Moon Kingdom"

  Usagi gasps and starts to weep. The other sailors all come close and hug each other tight. They start to cry with Usagi, knowing there families were on the Moon during the attack as well.

  After the long cry they all look to Luna. "Luna what are we to do?" Usagi asks determinedly.

  "First you are already enrolled in Peacecraft Academy, where the pilots are already enrolled. Artemis and I will stay here and do research on the new enemy and try and make it look and seem like you have been here all your lives. If you ever have any questions just ask Artemis or I and we will do our best. Until we have more commands come that is all I can honestly tell you."

  Mina sat on the far side of the bed when she heard the knock on the door she almost fell off she looked at the others. They all seemed so sad. She hoped everything would be okay. She was a little excited about school tomorrow. Sailor V that was her name before she met Sailor Moon she had no regrets though. She loved her friends and hoped most of all Serena would be all right. She looked determined and ready to conquer anything that came at her Mina envied that she wished she had that same determination at a time like this. Since everyone was pensive at the moment Mina sighed and went to the door to answer it.

  "Hello Wufei can I help you?" she asked almost too sweetly.

  "All you onna's need to come down to lunch." Wufei grumbles back, before turning on his heels and walks back down stairs stiff backed. 

   "Interesting…"Mina turns to the other girls all staring at her she blushes "dinner time then girls we better hurry don't even think we have time to change."

  Mina walks out followed by Raye, Lita, Amy then last Usagi.

  When they walked into the kitchen they were surprised by what they saw. Quatre and Trowa were succeeding in making what looked like a yummy lunch while others all sat at the table chairs, and the couch, everything seemed occupied after the girls found places to sit. Everyone watched the two cooks in amusement. 

  Lita got up from the table and walked over to where the boys where working she nodded to each and they nodded back. She then started to help prepare the lunch.

  After the well-made meal and full stomachs Mina decides they should shopping for school tomorrow. "Let's go shopping, girls!" says Mina excited!

  The girls all went out side dragging the guys behind them. "So where is your vehicles guys?" asks Amy looking around the yard.

  "C-cars?" stutters out Trowa, "well they are over there." Trowa points to two big sized trucks.

  "WOW, they are perfect! We will split up; Trowa, Quatre, Lita, Amy, and Duo go in the red one. The rest of us will go in the blue one come on lets go!" commands Usagi as they all stare at shocked.

  "Well come on lets go everyone! Hop to it you heard her!" Raye says one arm resting on Usagi shoulders as they walk to the blue truck.

  "Man I wanted to go in the blue one…" pouts Dou, climbing into the red truck.

  When they finally get to the store they shop like crazy going to every store dragging a Pilot to pay for them, to see things look good on them, and just plain make them laugh and become friends.

  After awhile the Pilots wouldn't move they had heavy loads of items in there arms and were tired.

  "Cant we get something to eat?" asked a hungry Duo.

  "Sure lets go get some milkshakes and fries at Dairy Queen!" agrees the always hungry Usagi.

  The rest of the scouts and pilots all follow their stomachs growling just as loud.

  After everyone is stilling down at two tables Usagi decides this is the time to talk about school and what to expect tomorrow.

  "Guys about tomorrow…what are the schools like here?" asked Usagi.

  "Well," answered Heero "it's mostly how to use computers, math, our history, and gym or also called defense arts."

  At each thing they all had some to look at for help in that subject but one. Amy knew computers, math and love to read. For defense arts they had really Raye and Lita for sure. But what about their history they didn't know anything about it.

  "Okay all together we pretty much can pass this school but well your history…"replied Amy for them all.

  "We will help you in the classes you don't understand." Smiled a blushing Quatre in reply.

  After everyone was finished they filed out of the mall and back to the trucks.

  Once they reached the house the girls went strait to their rooms to plan for school tomorrow. Quatre showed Sammy where his room was before going to his own room. Luna went with Usagi into her room and Artemis into Sammy's. They would all have dreams tonight. They all feel asleep nervous about there first day of school. The boys were worried about if the girls and Sammy would fit in.       ***What tomorrow brings know one will know till after it hits you…hard.***

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ **

         I hope you all liked my chapter 2 plz R+R flame it or not I don't mind just review it and tell me what you think J!

  ****


End file.
